


Medicate

by SpectresWonderland



Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Drug Addiction, Gender Dysphoria, HISPANIC JACK KELLY, Heroin, Multi, Pet Rats, Rats, Relapsing, Slow Burn, Trans Racetrack Higgins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-04-20 08:32:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14257005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpectresWonderland/pseuds/SpectresWonderland
Summary: "Did he say the top drawer? He totally said the top drawer."-------Long story short, he didn't say the top drawer





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this was named after the song 'Medicate' by Theory of a Deadman   
> It's good y'all should give it a listen
> 
>  
> 
> ALSO HUGE TW FOR DRUG MENTIONS

Albert gave a short yawn, stepping into Race's room. The younger of the two had to leave yesterday afternoon for 'Unnamed reasons' and he wanted Albert to come in the next day before he got home to feed his pet rats, Hermes and Zeus.

As he entered he heard the two rats skitter up to the front of the cage. He smiled warmly, he loved the seeing them whenever he came over.  He went over and popped the door latch open, letting the boys crawl up his arms and up to his shoulders. Zeus, the brown one, climbed up on top of his head and curled up on his hat.

He chuckled, before glancing at the side table and back at their bowl, it was near empty. He made his way to the table, careful not to drop the rats. As he went to open a drawer he thought for a moment. 

_Did he say the top drawer? He totally said the top drawer._

He shrugged. Race had told him which of the two drawers he kept the rat food in, he just  _couldn't remember_ which one. He pulled open the top drawer and he wasn't met by the bag of rat food, instead, he saw what looked to be a semi-organized junk drawer. He was beginning to close it when, in the corner of the drawer, he saw a small spoon with a slightly crystallized  _something_ on it and laying next to it, two needles, still in the sterile packaging, and a stray shoelace.

Albert's brain put the pieces together and his heart sank. The  _something_ on the spoon was heroin. He knew Race had previously been addicted but the thought the boy had stopped. 

_Race told him he quit._

_Race lied to him._

He quickly made his way to the cage and gently set both of the boys back in before grabbing the bowl, tossing it on the bed and shutting the cage. He fed them as fast as possible and then whipped his phone out.

He went to Race contact and typed up a message. 

_Hey wherever you are you need to get home now. Hermes cut his foot on the cage again and I'm not sure what to do._

The text was a blatant lie but Albert didn't care. He needed to talk to Race  _now._

After a quick text of:

_"Oh shit, again, I'll be there in 20, try and hold a tissue over it."_

He made his way into the living room, and _waited._

It wasn't long before Race burst in the front door. The boy's eyes were filled with worry,  "Where is he?" He asked quickly. Albert stood up and squared his shoulders. "I lied, Hermes is fine, but I did have a uh, quick question about what's in that drawer of yours," he said, eerily calm. 

"That drawer of mi-  _oh shit_ , Al I can explain," he spouted out, his eyes widening. 

"Don't even try Race," he snapped "you told me you stopped doing that shit." 

"I-I did, Albo  _please_."

"That spoon says otherwise, you know that's not good for you, it's bad for the boys as well." Race said nothing. "When did you relapse?" Albert pressed.

"One month ago... during my... yknow, _shark week_ ," he murmurs in response. Spot caught on to what he meant and knitted his eyebrows together. "I was feeling shitty and I thought this was going to fix everything as I always do, I'm trying to stop, really I am," he continued. 

Albert gave a conflicted look, "alright.. but beside that fact... where did you go yesterday?"

Race's heart skipped a beat, "I'm just gonna be honest here... I was at my dealer's.." He confessed.

"What!?" Albert shouted.

"Al calm down, just let me explain," he murmurs, his eyes brimming with tears"I-I went to got pick up a fix at his place... but he offered to shoot up with me so I stayed because I didn't wanna drive after, and... a-and..." He choked, tears spilling down his cheeks, "Albert, I'm sorry...Im so sorry, I Lied to you, I-" 

Albert cut him off with a kiss, crashing his lips against the taller boy's. 

When he pulled away Race looked startled, " Look...I-I care about you too much to let you do this to yourself...you need to try harder this time."

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Race and Spot find themselves in a situation

Race was stilled with anxiety and he bit his tongue. He was sitting on his small couch, and Albert was on the opposite side of it, just as uncomfortable.

 

Just earlier, Albert had found out that he had relapsed and he didn't want to leave Race alone just yet. Albert flicked through the channels on the t.v. “Man there's nothing on,” he laughed dryly, trying to make light of their current situation. Race gave an uncertain chuckle.

 

Albert shrugged before settling on some crime show.

 

After a while of silence, the only noise being the t.v. But Race soon broke it, his voice quiet and shaky, “Hey Al??”

 

“What?” He asked, stiffening. Race hesitated, “Earlier...you, uh, you kissed me...I just, why?” He breathed. Albert's heart sank. The shorter boy set his jaw, “Race, I'm sorry I-I didn't really mean too, I-”

 

“It's alright,” Race cut him off. Albert was taken aback. “What?”

 

“It's alright Albert, I didn't really mind, it was...nice I guess.” The two locked eyes in silence, Albert gaining a soft red to his cheeks. “I-uh really?”

 

“Yeah,” Race murmured awkwardly.

 

“Would you… want to do it aga-” Albert was cut off by Race’s lips merging with his own. The taller boy had crossed the length of the couch that was between them.

 

When they broke apart the anxiety that filled Race's eyes was completely faded. “I guess that was a yes,” Albert laughed, drawing the boy in for another kiss. Race was soon straddling Albert, his knees on either side of his lap.

 

After a little while, Race tangled his hand on Albert's dark curls, tugging his head back slightly, beginning to kiss down his neck. Albert gave a low moan, his hips squirming under Race's.

 

He began rolling his hips when Race started sucking on a particularly sensitive area of his neck. “F-Fuck, Race,” he moaned. The taller of the two just chuckled and moved his hips in time with the other's.

 

This continued for a little while before Race came to a stop, his breath ragged.

 

When he caught his breath, he spoke out a suggestion, “D’you wanna move this to my room?”

 

“Won't it be weird, y'know, with the rats in there?” Albert questioned. “Guest room then? Or we could just stay right here,” Race smirked in response. Albert threw the ideas around in his head for a moment, “Let's just stay here, do you have any protection? There's no way in HELL I'm having a kid at 19.” The blonde gave a nod, “Yeah, give me a second, I’ll be right back,” he explained, climbing off of Albert's lap and walking towards his room.

 

Race returned quickly, a condom package in his hand. He set it down on the coffee table and kneeled between Albert's legs, sliding a hand up his thigh slowly. “You want me to get you ready?” he smirked, his hand getting closer to the growing tent in Albert's pants. Albert squirmed slightly,  “ _God,_ yes please.”

 

After Albert responded, Race began undoing Albert’s pants, tugging them down, along with his boxers in one swift motion, his half-hard length becoming free. Race met Albert's eyes, looking for approval, which he did find, after, he licked Albert's tip, causing his hips to buck up, sending his dick about an inch into Race’s mouth. The taller boy didn't complain, he only went along with it, taking Albert deeper.

 

The two seemed to lose themselves, Albert's fingers woven tightly through the blonde curls of Race, gently guiding him up and down his length, they lost themselves so much that they didn't hear Race's front door fly open.

 

“What's up fucke- _Ay dios mios!”_

 

Shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rip Jack Kelly

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, the Rats were based after my guys and all the thing that I mention about them did happen to them or they would do. Like, Hermes actually cut his toe open (He lived thru that) and Zeus would actually curl up on my head.  
> R.I.P my dudes :/


End file.
